You Always Got Me
by ABeautifulLieSavoir
Summary: THIS IS A ONESHOT .Kelsey is a werewolf. She is best friends with Jacob, though her imprint is said man. SOrry, I'm really bad with summaries.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

When I first became a werewolf I thought that it was going to be a nightmare. However, when I met the whole pack, I thought differently. The first time that my eyes laid on him I felt my whole world revolve around him. As if I needed to protect him, to make him feel happy. I was shy around him. Something that was not natural on me because I'm usually hyper. However, when I started knowing him better I began behaving like my usual self. We were the best friends in the world, though I loved him. Whenever he was bored, he came to me. When he felt sad , he came to me. He told me everything and I told him everything, except my imprinting for him.

Everything seems to be great among us, right? Well, she arrived and everything went wrong. She is his childhood friend. She is Bella Swan. She is in love with this vampire who has left her. So , Jake, being the good man that he is, decides to spent time with her. By time I mean, the whole day!. She knows about us!! Despite seeing Jake, my imprint, my meant to be, with another woman I tried to continue what was between us.

Whenever he was bored, he didn't come to me. Whenever he felt sad, he came to me. I was , as he liked to call me, his crying pillow, though he didn't cry. He talked and talked for hours about Bella. And his problems with her .

I have nothing against Bella, she is really nice and all, but I don't like how she is playing with my Jake. She is in love with the leech, she cannot be in love with Jake.!! When Edward a.k.a. the leech, came back she ran to him leaving a devastated Jake. However, he tried to get her back before the battle against the vampires that were after her. I saw in my mind the whole love scene between them. That night I fought with all my force trying to free myself from these feelings that were hurting me.

After the battle , he ran away God knows where. He didn't even answer my pleas of him coming back before he was out of frequency. Months passed and I was playing volleyball with the pack. We were having a blast of time! I was laughing hysterically as I watched how Embry and Jared had their mouths full of sand from falling gracefully (note the sarcasm, please) on the sand. I decided to move on. Although, my heart could not belong to any other person but him, I decided that if he was happy with Bella then I should let the be.

Bella's wedding arrived and I was dressed for the occasion with a beautiful dress and matching heels. That day was the day when we saw Jake back. He looked tired and sad. He hugged Bella and wished her the best on her life. Then he gave a hug to each male wolf in the pack. I couldn't face him. I missed him, but I couldn't forgive him for all the worry that placed on us by disappearing. I ran to the beach and sat down on the sand contemplating the waves crashing in the shore. Minutes passed and I felt someone behind me. I stood up and turned around.

**JACOB POV**

I missed her so much! I cannot believe that I was so stupid as to leave her when I was with Bella. She was my best friend. She was always there when I needed her. She is the only one that can make me happy. I hugged the bride and them my friends. When I was about to hug her, she was nowhere to be found. So I ran to the only place that made her feel relaxed.

When I arrived to the beach I saw her beautiful long brown hair being blown softly by the air. I just stood there mesmerized by her. I felt as if she was my everything. She must have felt me because she stood up from her sitting position and faced me. Her crystal blue eyes wore a surprised look. We stood looking at each other for seconds:

"why are you here, Jacob?" she asked me as she turned to look the see. I neared her

"I came back" I was short of words because of the beauty that I had in front of me. The wind blew her hair again and her scent filled my nose. I was intoxicated by her smell.

"really? I thought that you didn't come back!" her sarcasm how much I missed it!. I chuckled

"I missed you" I couldn't control myself before I hugged her from the back. She didn't say nothing so I turned her around. Our faces were centimeters apart and she was looking at me with her crystal orbs. " haven't you missed me?" I asked hoping that she did

"what do you think, you idiot!" she whispered as she hugged me. I wanted to stay like this forever

"I could die happy right now" I whispered in her ear. She broke away from me and looked at me in the eyes surprised

"what did you say?" she asked me

"Kelsey I was too blind to notice this" I started looking at her

"to notice what, Jake?" she asked me with her sweet voice

" that you are my imprint" I have finally said it. We are best friends. I really liked to spend time with her. She is the only one who makes me happy. She understands me. I feel safe in her embrace. I always want to touch her, to have her in between my arms.

"are you serious?"

"yes" I assured her before crashing my lips on her soft and warm ones. She responded to the kiss.

When we broke away for air I placed my forehead on her forehead :

"I'm in heaven!" I smiled "because this is not a dream, is it?"

"no" she kissed my lips "it's not a dream, Jake" she kissed me again.

We were in the beach kissing with the sunset behind us.


End file.
